


Waiting All Night

by strawberryjunhee



Series: the routine of love [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjunhee/pseuds/strawberryjunhee
Summary: An encounter after Sehyoon comes home late.





	Waiting All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed, so my apologies if it totally sucks.

Junhee laid on the couch, busying himself by studying the patterns on the ceiling. Chicken was on the table, slowly growing cold but Junhee planned on warming it up once Sehyoon got home. When the older male gets home that is. It had been an hour since Sehyoon normally came home. Junhee had called, and just got the small response of "train delay". Not that he minded, trains get delayed all the time. This time it was different because Sehyoon hasn't spent any time with Junhee in over 2 weeks. Occasionally, the elder would give him a small hug or a kiss on the cheek before heading off to work or bed but that was it. Junhee tried not to get annoyed by it. He shouldn't get annoyed by it. He isn't a dog that needs constant attention. It still stung though. It still stung because Sehyoon's co-workers see the elder more than his boyfriend.

The front door opening caught his attention. Junhee rose and walked to the hallway, smiling at the sight. "You're home!" Junhee said.

"I got us chicken for dinner, it got a bit cold but-" Junhee started, his hands twisting anxiously.

"Sorry Jun, I already ate and I kind of just want to sleep" Sehyoon muttered. Junhee bit his lip, forcing back a complaint. He was content with sleeping with Sehyoon. And he hadn't put hours into the dinner but he wanted to actually speak to his hyung, hear the complaints he had. To hear rants about the workplace. To be a calming figure. 

"O-Oh, well that's fine too hyung, we still have our plans for tomorrow anyways" Junhee replied. Go to brunch, Junhee's treat. Then spend the rest of the day at home, watching movies, napping and ordering in pizza. Junhee tried to ignore the way Sehyoon's shoulders seemed to tense at the mention of the plans. "Right?"

"Crap Juni, I totally forgot" Sehyoon groaned. Forgot? "I made plans with someone, I-god, I'm so sorry".

Junhee could have forgiven him. The plans were made just a few days ago, it wasn't like they spent months discussing it. The plans weren't spectacular, Junhee didn't want to push Sehyoon, knowing how tired the older could get. The hot tears prickling at the back of his eyes pushed all of those facts away. Mostly because a part of Junhee knew that it wasn't because of any of that. An even smaller part of him knew it was because he could never be who Sehyoon really wanted. 

Junhee is awkward. Naturally quiet and very serious. Not the kind of person to jump at the opportunity to go to a party. Any conversations with him could either end up with an awkward goodbye or an unnatural amount of silence. He isn't great at English. He doesn't have a great body, any attempt at getting muscles ends up failing. Sehyoon and he are almost alike in some ways. Which isn't ideal. Sehyoon needs someone that pushes him more, and so does Junhee. 

He wasn't Kim Byeongkwan.

Sehyoon's previous boyfriend that moved away, far away. They couldn't keep the relationship up, and it ruined Sehyoon.

It wasn't like Junhee didn't try. He tried to be more outgoing. Tried to be louder, to laugh a bit more. Countless hours were spent in the gym, even more diets. Made attempts to keep conversations going. But it didn't work. Maybe for one party, maybe for one day he could feel muscles, maybe one conversation lasted more than 2 minutes. 

It never lasted.

The tremble in his voice was obvious. "You could always cancel them right?"

Sehyoon sighed. "It's with my boss, you know how badly I need the promotion" Junhee gave a faint nod. "I promise though, after that and- if I get said promotion- the trip, we'll spend the entire weekend together okay?"

"Wait, what trip?" Junhee asked. 

"It's to America, something about overseas business in New York City" Sehyoon explained.

America.

New York City

Where Byeongkwan is. 

"Is there any particular reason why you want to go so badly?" Junhee forced out. Tears clogging up in his throat were making it hard to talk, all he could taste was salt. 

When he asked Sehyoon out, Sehyoon told him a lot of this. Told him about Byeongkwan. After it, Sehyoon looked at him. The message was clear:  _are you sure you still want to date me?_ Junhee did. He knew what he was getting himself into. He knew it well. It didn't matter because he loved Sehyoon. Junhee knew Sehyoon loved him back, it just wasn't as strong. It never will be.

"Junhee, I love you" Sehyoon murmured. Junhee strained to hear it. "You know I do, I would never cheat on you".

"I just need to clear some things up, I promise".

A part of him wanted to scream at Sehyoon. But Junhee was tired. Junhee gave a bright smile, probably one of the first times he ever had to fake a smile in front of Sehyoon. "Okay, I love you too" The words felt strained, and Junhee swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Head to sleep, I need to clean up".

Sehyoon looked hesitant. Junhee felt a pair of lips on his own.

Cold.

Footsteps headed to their bedroom. Junhee picked up the box of chicken and placed it in the fridge. Put the dishes and flatware away. Silence filled the apartment. There was supposed to be conversation. No matter how little. The satisfied sounds of Sehyoon as he ate their favorite dish. Small little giggles coming from Junhee because Sehyoon got sauce on his cheek. That's what made the apartment feel alive. The silence made it seem like no one even lived here.

Before Junhee could stop himself, he was out in the cold air. It had started to rain, soaking him. Junhee couldn't bring himself to care, he continued walking. Admiring the way the streetlights reflected off the puddles on the sidewalk. He wasn't sure where he was going. Being in the apartment seemed suffocating. No note was left. Junhee quite literally left in the middle of the night. 

Sehyoon wouldn't even notice that he was gone. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff. Then I listened to "Dinner" and it went downhill.


End file.
